Love At First Sight
by deomniallyd
Summary: When Fabrizio passed Helga in the hall he instantly fell in love with her. When Jack saved Rose from jumping he knew there was something between them, and that something was love. This is a 2-shot about how Jack & Fabrizio experienced love at first sight with Rose & Helga. R&R!:D COPYRIGHT; I do not own any of the script, characters or dialogue, James Cameron does.
1. Fabrizio & Helga In The Hallway

_**Fabrizio & Helga In The Hallway**_

Fabrizio De Rossi was a sweet, funny, and gentle 19 year old Italian boy who hoped to become a millionaire in America. He had won his Titanic ticket with his best friend Jack Dawson in a poker game against two Swedish men. Fabrizio knew in his heart that going to America was his destiny, he was as optimistic as ever.

Helga Dahl was a shy and sweet 19 year old Norwegian girl going to America with her mother and father. She and her parents were going to Minnesota to live on a large farm property some of their relatives had built a few years earlier, most of their family from Norway already lived there. Helga was so excited to see her family in Minnesota and to be getting there via Titanic.

Fabrizio could barely believe his luck as he and Jack ran down the steerage G-deck hallway looking for their cabin. Fabrizio jogged to keep up with Jack, when Jack was determined he walked really fast. As they rounded a corner to enter another hallway Fabrizio noticed a small Norwegian family about to pass them.

Helga walked behind her mother and father down the long G-deck hallway as they looked for their cabin. They were nearing the end of the hallway when two men entered and began walking towards them. One of the men was looking at his ticket and walking really fast mumbling his cabin number, but the other man was staring straight at her.

Fabrizio felt a little bit of drool dripping down his chin as the Norwegians neared them, he thought their daughter was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had golden blond hair pulled into a tight bun and he felt as though he could get lost in her deep blue eyes. He knew she must have been Scandinavian from her coloring and her clothes. She gave him a shy smile, he realized that he had been staring at her, and that she noticed.

Helga didn't know why this man was staring at her, actually he was checking her out up and down. She could see a little drool on his chin, she gave him a shy smile. He was kind of cute, she thought. He looked Southern European, perhaps Spanish or Italian. She liked how his sweet, hazel eyes sparkled in the light of the hallway.

Fabrizio could feel his face getting red, he kept smiling at her as she rounded the corner. Never in his life had he seen a more attractive girl. He took one last glance behind him before she disappeared. Fabrizio De Rossi was completely lovestruck.

Helga held her smile as she rounded the corner. She didn't know who this man was but oh how she wanted to find out. Helga Dahl had just experienced her first real crush.


	2. Jack & Rose At The Stern

_**Jack & Rose At The Stern**_

19 year old Jack Dawson sat back looking up at the stars, he puffed his cigarette smoke towards the night sky. It was a really nice night outside, he was enjoying the fresh night time sea air blowing against him. It was so peaceful and quiet.

Rose De Witt Bukater ran from her first class suite in tears. She hated her life, she felt so trapped. No one cared what she wanted, she felt ignored and invisible. She wanted so desperately to be free of the demanding clutches of her high society life. Her mother was forcing her to marry Caledon Hockely, the 30 year old son of Pittsburgh steel tycoon Nathan Hockley. Cal was nearly twice her age, and the most arrogant and rude man she'd ever met. She hated him.

Jack still couldn't believe his luck, he was finally going home after 3 whole years around Europe. Well not home exactly, but atleast his home country. He also couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had seen earlier standing on the first class deck, he had been staring up at her. But he knew this girl would never fall for him, she was rich and he was poor.

Rose ran all the way down to the stern of the ship, sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to just jump off the back of the ship, it was the quickest way to end her misery. She figured it would serve her mother right for not caring about what she wanted and being so selfish. Her mother only cared about money, and she was perfectly fine using Rose, her only daughter to get it. Cal treated Rose like a stupid little girl who couldn't make her own choices or think for herself and when she defied him he would hit her and yell at her, not that her mother ever stood up for her. Oh God no.

Jack was about to drift off when he heard loud, running footsteps and a girl sobbing. He sat up to see the first class girl he had been thinking about running towards the back of the ship. He slowly got up and followed her, she was climbing over the rail.

Rose stopped to catch her breath and choked out more sobs, then she continued to the rail. She climbed over carefully and hung on the back, she needed a minute to clear her head. Did she really want to do this? Yes, of course she did.

Jack realized she was going to try and jump off the back of the ship, this girl was about to commit suicide. "Don't do it." he said.

Rose turned to face him "Stay back...don't come any closer.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back in..." Jack began.

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go!" she said.

Jack shook his head, was she nuts? He stepped forward and showed her he was only throwing his cigarette in the water. "No you won't." he said.

Rose could barely believe her ears, another MAN trying to control her. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" she snapped.

Jack shrugged and stepped back "Well, you would have done it already..."

Rose rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this. "You're distracting me go away!"

What was with this girl? Jack wondered. He couldn't just let her jump, could he? "I can't I'm involved now, you jump and I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." he said taking off his jacket.

Rose looked at him, why did he care what she did? "Don't be absurd, you'd be killed." she said.

Jack chuckled to himself "I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you." Rose said.

Jack thought for a second and nodded. "It would hurt, not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Rose looked at him and down at the freezing bluish black water below her. "How cold?" she asked suddenly.

Jack had already removed his jacket and vest, he was untying his shoes now. "Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over."

Rose looked down again, suddenly she felt a little scared. No, what did this man know? He didn't know her and he couldn't stop her. She was definitely going to jump, she took a deep breath and leaned forward even further. She was almost ready.

"You...uh ever been to Wisconsin?" Jack tried to make conversation, hoping to distract her so she wouldn't jump.

Are you kidding me? Rose thought with an eye roll. All she wanted to do was get this over with and this man she didn't even know was getting in her way, it was really starting to piss her off. "What?" she asked. His question was so random.

Jack smiled. "Well they have some of the coldest winters around, I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was kid me and my father went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is you know where you-"

"I KNOW WHAT ICE FISHING IS!" Rose snapped. She wasn't an idiot, dear God. What just because I'm a first class girl does that mean I know nothing about the great outdoors? Um think again mister, she thought to herself. She was so tired of people underestimating her.

Jack held up his hands defensively, he hadn't intended to insult this girl. "Sorry! You just kinda seemed like more of an indoor girl...Anyways I fell through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body, you can't breathe, you can't think, atleast it's not about anything but the pain." he said.

Rose took in his words, she was really starting to have second thoughts. She looked back down at the dark ocean, just waiting to consume her if she jumped.

Jack finished untying his shoes. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you, but like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." he said.

"You're crazy!" Rose said. She didn't understand why this man couldn't just leave her be.

Jack chuckled to himself again and stepped right up next to her. "That's what everybody says, but with all do respect miss I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on, come on give me your hand, you don't wanna do this." he said gently.

Rose took one last look down at the frigid Northern Atlantic and then into the eyes of this man. Suddenly her field of view was blocked by thousands of colorful fireworks, his bright seafoam eyes were so friendly and full of life. She slowly took his hand.

Jack sighed with relief. "Whew. I'm Jack Dawson."

Rose smiled "Rose De Witt Bukater." she replied shyly.

Jack laughed "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down!" he joked. She giggled.

Jack began to help her over the rail. He was so relieved.

Rose let this man help her over the rail. But all of a sudden she slipped on the hem of her dress, she felt herself plunge downwards. She shrieked and began to frantically scream for help, Jack was still holding onto her but barely.

Jack was holding onto her with all his might. "I've got you, I won't let go!" he reassured her. She continued to scream, accidentally getting the attention of Quartermaster Rowe and some seamen.

They ran to the scene. Jack pulled her up but she slipped again, she screamed louder.

Rose was terrified, "HELP! HELP!" she screamed. She flailed wildly.

Jack tried to grab her, he was finally able to get a decent grip and pull her over. He fell on top of her in an awkward heap just as Quartermaster Rowe and the seamen arrived.

"YOU STAND BACK AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!" Quartermaster Rowe yelled at Jack.

Oh great, they think I was trying to...oh no, Jack thought to himself. That was exactly what he needed.

Rowe turned to one of the men "Fetch the Master At Arms!" he ordered.

A few minutes later Cal and Lovejoy showed up with the Master At Arms and Colonel Gracie. Cal wrapped Rose in a blanket and Colonel Gracie tried to offer her some brandy, she politely refused.

The Master At Arms had handcuffed Jack and was holding him in place. Cal walked over angrily and pushed Jack. "What made you think you could put your hands on MY fiancee? Look at me you filth!"

"Cal!" Rose interjected.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Cal raged, ignoring Rose. Jack couldn't really defend himself, but oh how he wished he could nail this obnoxious jerk right in the jaw.

"Cal stop! It was an accident!" Rose yelled. Cal turned around in disbelief, "An accident?" Rose looked at Jack then back at Cal "It was...stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped...I was leaning far over to see the um...the um..." She forgot what the propellers were called and moved her finger in a spinny motion.

"Propellers?" Cal asked. Rose nodded "...propellers...and I slipped! Mr. Dawson here saved me, and almost went over himself!" she explained. Cal rolled his eyes and looked at the Colonel "She wanted to see the propellers!" Colonel Gracie laughed "Like I say women and machinery do not mix!"

Jack looked at Rose in shock, she gave him a pleading look. She prayed he wouldn't tell them what she was really trying to do.

"Was that the way of it?" The Master At Arms asked. Jack noticed how scared Rose looked "Yeah, yeah that was pretty much it."

Colonel Gracie smiled "Well the boy's a hero then-good for you son! Well done! All is well and back to our brandy eh?" Cal nodded. The Master At Arms uncuffed Jack.

Cal rubbed Rose's arm through her blanket. "Let's get you inside, you must be freezing!" They started to walk away but the Colonel stopped Cal. "Perhaps a little something for the boy?" Cal nodded "Ah yes Lovejoy I think a 20 should do it."

Rose laughed, just showed how much Cal cared for her. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" she asked. Cal stiffened "Rose is displeased, what to do. I know." He turned to Jack "How about you join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your...heroic tale."

Jack gave him a sarcastic smile, he did not like this man already. "Sure, count me in." he said simply. Cal smirked "Good. It's setteled then." Jack watched as they all walked away, Cal whispering to the Colonel. Probably talking about him. But Jack didn't care.

He looked at Cal's valet "Can I uh bum a smoke?" he asked. Lovejoy smiled and let him take 2 cigarettes. "Interesting, the young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket, and your shoes." Lovejoy commented before walking away.

Jack was left on the deck alone again, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe this girl isn't so out of his league after all.

As Rose was escorted back to her cabin by Cal she couldn't stop thinking about Jack Dawson, the strange steerage man who had just saved her life. Now that was the kind of guy she liked, not Cal. She was excited to get to know this man better. She had a feeling they could become more than friends.


End file.
